Dark Attraction
by lordlosslove
Summary: She enters the school in the middle of the year at the age of a 6th year student and then befriends Draco while being in Gryffindor house. They say Triniti is the blessed holy spirit but she might bring more trouble then blessing. After becoming closer to Draco will she be the one to tear him down or bring him to power? Inadvertently it's his decision as he experiences feelings.
1. Triniti

**LLL- Hi guyeseses. New Harry Potter story inspired by a beauitful person, BlackwingCrow2435! I hope people like it. I know. First Chappie is kind of slow, but it'll pick up. I promise.**

**Draco- Blah blah, get to the point.**

**LLL- Haha well we don't have to rush that part now do we.**

**Draco-She doesn't own Harry Potter. Never have, never will, and wishes she did. I'm kind of glad she doesn't then i'd probably end up with Snape and that would...**

**LLL-OK NOW! Soooo yeah don't own harry potter, please enjoy.**

She walks through the halls with four textbooks in her arms. There is an abundance of students wearing colors of all of the houses and she realizes that she is lost. With a forced sigh, she looks around and sees the large windows next to her looking over the school grounds. There is no point in asking for direction in this crowd. With determination, she pushes through the students and keeps looking. After twenty long and painful minutes of searching, she finally finds the room in which she is looking for. Divination. She walks in and every student stares her down, as they did in the 3 classes before. Shyly and slightly embarrassed for being so late, she looks at the floor. A woman with extremely large glasses walks over to her and looks her in the eye.

"Hello. I'm very sorry for being late, but i've only been here a few days and I got lost… My name is…."

"Triniti," the teacher answers, wide eyed.

The blonde hair girl looks surprised. "Yes. My name is Triniti."

"I'm professor Trelawney. Pleasure to make your acquaintance. Please. Please. Sit where ever you like."

Triniti nods. "Yes ma'am." She looks up for the first time and gets a better look at the room. It is dark and the chairs are red stools placed in front of tables holding crystal balls. She is somewhat amazed by this and observes the students. They are sitting in either pairs or fours, all of which are sitting with their own house. Triniti spots a seat next to two Gryffindor girls and takes it, not making eye contact with them. All around her are the whispers of students and Trelawney begins to teach again.

A few tables down someone whispers, "Wow look at those eyes."

"Ron, please try to focus on the classwork being that you are failing it," Hermione states, looking into the crystal ball.

"You don't even like this class," he debates. Hermione rolls her eyes.

"I didn't know you could start at Hogwarts in the middle of the year," Harry comments.

"Neither did I." Hermione looks at Harry as he stares at the girl. "You OK?"

"Triniti…" he whispers to himself, not answering her question.

She raises an eyebrow. "Harry, snap out of it."

"I don't blame him," Ron adds. "She is bloody gorgeous."

"Shut up Ron."

"That's not why I'm looking at her." Harry grumbles

"Sure it isn't…."

Hermione ignores the two and tries her best to pay attention to Trelawney.

"Now! Everyone has an aura! The stronger your will, the stronger your aura and the easier it will be to see into the crystal. Meaning the more clear it will be. Even the content can be improved. Think of it not just as an object, but a part of you. Touch it! Now!" Everyone does as told and touches the ball. For most of everyone, nothing happens. For others the ball glows and nothing more. Triniti looks into the blank cloud of white and sighs. She brushes a few blonde strands out of her face and looks harder. The only difference that is made is that the white cloud is now black.

"Ugh," she grunts out of irritation. "Ms. Trelawney, I think I broke it."

The teacher slowly makes her way to the girl with thick spectacles resting on her face and looks at the ball. She then stares at Triniti, eyes wide again and completely silent. This makes her nervous, but the young girl says nothing.

A loud gong of the bell is heard through the walls of the room and everyone stands up to leave. Trelawney blinks her eyes a few times and stands up straight. "Well have a nice day." With that, she walks away leaving Triniti confused to the core. Shrugging off only the tenth strange thing to occur since her arrival, she bends down and grabs the large books. She looks up to see three people standing in front of her. They are wearing long green scarfs and the slytherin insignia on their robes.

"So who are you?" the bleach blonde haired boy asks.

"Triniti."

"What are you, a first year?"

"Yes, technically."

"Hmph," he grunts. "Stay on my good side and i'm sure you'll make it here."

Triniti raises her eyebrow, unimpressed. "Right."

"I'm Draco Malfoy."

"I didn't ask."

"Why you little…" The brunette standing behind him becomes irritated and Triniti stands up.

"Pansy," Draco halts. She looks at him and then backs down. "Watch how you speak to people."

"I believe you came to me first. Can I leave now, I'm kind of busy."

"You're a pureblood."

"What?"

Draco grabs one of her books from the stack in her arms. "Good quality. Brand New. And you've got quite the mouth on you. You're likeable…"

"Draco?!" Pansy gasps.

"But you're in Gryffindor so watch it." With that he throws the book on the floor. "We'll be seeing you around." He turns and the others follow him, the girl named Pansy glares at her the entire way out. She bends down to pick up the and someone else grabs it for her. She looks at them and sees another cliche of kids.

"Here," he says, placing the book in her arms.

"Thank you." She sees that they are Gryffindor as she is.

"I'm Harry. Harry Potter."

"Hi. I'm Triniti," she replies, slightly uncomfortable with introducing herself anymore.

"I'm Ron," greets the red head. "And this is Hermione."

"I can introduce myself, thank you very much," the girl interjects.

"It's nice to meet you guys."

"Don't worry about anyone from the Slytherin House. Nothing but rubbish comes out of their mouths if you ask me," Ron says.

"Okay. Thank you." They begin to walk out.

"So," Harry starts, walking next to her down the spiralling stone stairs. "How long have you been here at Hogwarts?"

"Only four days."

"Wow," Ron gasps. "How old are you?"

"Sixteen."

"So how were you able to join the school."

Triniti looks down at her books. Unsure of how she should answer the question.

Hermione punches him in the arm and he glares at her, confused. "You don't have to tell us that. It probably is personal."

"No," Triniti assures. "It is okay. But it is a long story so I'd rather explain it in the common room." The three make their way to the common room where Triniti treks to her room and puts her books down. "Baubles? That's an interesting password," she mumbles to herself, thinking about the fat lady. The password was different when she arrived. "I wonder why it changed?" Shrugging off the question, she looks at her reflection in the mirror on the wall. Her blond hair flows well past her elbows and she admires the uniform ensemble once more, stroking the burgundy tie. She then walks back to the common room where the three sit in front of the fireplace. She sits in a separate chair next to them.

"I haven't really talked to anyone. Everyone just stares at me. I don't know how anyone can recognize new students with as many people as there are attending this school."

"I bet it has been quite confusing for you," Hermione smiles. "Don't worry. It gets better."

"Thank you so much," Triniti smiles back.

"I don't even know where to start with questions."

"Where did you come from?" Ron blurts

"Well," Triniti looks into the air for answers. "I don't really remember."

"What?" he questions. "Who brought you here? You're not a squib are you?"

"Dumbledore brought me and a squib is….?"

"Ignore him," Hermione interjects. "Why did Dumbledore bring you? What about your parents? Are you muggleborn?"

"Mudblood? No," Triniti smirks. The group raise their eyebrows in disbelief and when she notices their discontent she throws her hands over her mouth and shakes her head. "I'm so so so sorry. I didn't know. I forgot that term was offensive. Dumbledore told me never to use it but I forgot."

"It's OK," Hermione says, shrugging off the term. "It's a common mistake."

"Made by Slytherin," Ron mumbles. She punches him in the arm again.

"So you're not muggleborn."

"No. I am a pureblood."

"So why start school so late?"

"I don't know."

"What do you know?" Ron asks.

"Maybe you should let us ask the questions," Harry says to him.

"Well. I know that Dumbledore sent me here in order to stabilize my magic."

"Stabilize?"

"I don't know, but that's all I can tell you." Triniti stands. "Do you guys mind if I take a walk around the castle. I'd love to get to know the place better."

"Sure, we'll give you a tour." The three stand up.

"Alone," Triniti says. She turns. "I'll see you guys later." With that, she walks out and leaves the group more curious than they'd been before.

She exits the painting and the air around the castle is cold. It is the beginning of december and winter is just starting to settle in. She walks aimlessly up and down the moving staircases and through the halls of the castle, passing the occasional group of students. She then finds herself walking through a long hall with large pedestals and is open to the outside. A threshold leads to another room and she stands in an open space. There is a large hole in the middle of the floor with gears turning and intertwining. She glides her hand across the railing and sees someone ten meters away from her, standing in front of a glass clock face, looking out. She takes one step forward and they turn to her.

"Why are you here?" Draco hisses.

"Am I not allowed to be in the clock tower? I was looking around."

"You shouldn't just be walking around this school. It's not always safe."

"Maybe for other people it isn't. And what do you care about anyone's safety"

"Hmph, who are you?" He huffs, looking back out of the window.

She walks next to him. "I wish I bloody knew."

He looks at her to see that she appears somewhat angry….. and confused. "What's that mean?"

"It means that this school is lying to me. Something is missing. But I don't know what it is."

"Maybe you should try looking for it."

"Trust me. I have. But it's not there. A whole part of me is missing."

"Sounds like you've got issues."

"And what about you Draco? You're standing alone in a clock tower looking at nothing. I'd say you're the one with the issues."

"And looks, you're standing in the same place." With that, he walks away, leaving her to stare out at nothing.

**LLL- I know, short but I hope you like it. Next Chappie soon ^_^**

**Hermione- You should make Ron talk a little less.**

**LLL- Please review and no I like it when Ron speaks **


	2. You Know Me

_**LLL- Hey BlackwingCrow2435. I hope you enjoy this one.**_

_**Hermione - Why just her?**_

_**LLL- Well... I mean, the story IS about her. She's the main character.. Triniti. Or did you forget?**_

_**Hermione- Maybe... but what I didn't forget is that you don't own Harry Potter :P **_

_**LLL- Right -_- Thanks**_

She looks out at the school yards through the large glass clock face. The hands move rhythmically and her thoughts tangle as she tries to revamp her memory. She thinks deeply into her childhood. The faces of her parents pop up. She then remembers a house with portraits of a man on the walls. He has long bleach blonde hair and cold blue eyes. For some strange reason, nothing else is memorable.

"Ugh!" She drops to her knees, holding her head as the incomplete memories scatter. After a few minutes of frustration and deep breathing, she stands up and walks from which she came. There are occasional students who pass her laughing and talking. She makes her way back to the common room. Ron, Hermione, and Harry are still sitting and talking. They hadn't noticed her entry.

"So," Harry says, "None of us are leaving for winter break?"

"No," Hermione agrees. "Staying on school grounds is probably safest. I hear V...voldemort has been quiet lately. Don't you think that is quite suspicious?"

"Yes. I guess you are right. Are you guys sure. I could just stay here alone," Harry asks.

"Of course we are sure. It'll most likely keep our families safe as well."

Triniti steps up. "Hi."

The three turn around and Hermione stands. "Hello. Did you take a good look around?"

"Yes, but I think I got lost. If you guys don't mind, I'd love that tour." Triniti scratches the back of her head with an awkward smile.

"We'd love to give you a tour." They stand up and lead the way. Together they give her tips on how to remember where places are, showing her the dungeon, the great hall, the quidditch field and many more significant places.

As the walk back to the great hall Harry says, "This is a really weird castle. I'm sure there are places that even we haven't been yet."

"Wow. That's possible?"

"Very much so," Hermione smiles. "It's just about time for dinner." The four sit at the table and grab food from the center.

"Hey you guys." Someone walks up to the table and sits next to Ron.

"Hey Neville."

"Harry. My mom sent me a new broom. But i'm not exactly sure how to ride it. Do you think you can show me sometime?"

"Sure thing. You're not going home for the break?" Hermione asks him.

"No. My parents are out of town so I told them I'd stay here." He then catches sight of Triniti. "Who's that."

"Oh!" she says, surprised. "I'm Triniti. I'm new here."

"New?" Neville thinks about the possibilities of a student enrolling at Hogwarts in the middle of the year and comes up with nothing. At that moment, someone catches Triniti's eye and she stands up. It's Draco. He waves off his friends and walks out.

"Thanks for the tour!" She calls as she leaves the great hall. When she is into the hallway Draco is gone. She squints her eyes from curiosity. 'There's no way he could have left the hall before I could show.' She creeps around the corner and he wraps his arm around her throat, holding his wand to her face.

"Didn't I tell you that this school isn't safe."

"You never said that you were the danger."

"Why are you following me?"

"Maybe I just wanted to talk…"

He loosens his grip, eventually letting her go. "Talk about what?"

"I don't know." she shuffles ahead of him and he follows behind cautiously. "You just seem lonely to me."

"Lonely. I just finished eating with 3 other people."

"That doesn't mean anything. I also recently saw you alone, thinking. Just because you are near people doesn't mean you aren't still by yourself."

"I don't see your point."

"There doesn't have to be one for you to see it."

"Ok, now you're confusing me."

"Right. I figured that much."

"What's that supposed to mean?" He says, getting irritated.

"Dumbledore…" She states, changing the subject.

"What?"

"Dumbledore. His office. Have you ever been in it?"

"Yes. Once or twice maybe."

"Great," Triniti circles around him. "Have you ever broken into Dumbledore's office before?"

Draco now looks suspicious. "No…"

"Do you want to?"

"Not really." Draco is unsure answering her questions now. There is an unreadable glint in her eye that is all too memorable. She grabs his hand and pulls him. The two run down the halls as the sun descends beyond the horizon. They reach the large stone bird entrance to Dumbledore's office.

"Lemon Drop." The bird swivels around and unveil the stairs.

"How did you know his password…. What are we doing?"

"Me Draco. You haven't noticed? Something is off and i'm going to find out what it is. Dumbledore brought me here," she whispers. "But I can't remember anything! But there is one thing that I remember. Something that is important. My wand." She pulls a light wooded wand out of her sweater. "And this isn't it. It's got to be in there." She runs up the stairs. Draco has a short mental debate before following her. When he gets up the steps she has already opened the large oak doors and entered herself. He peeks his head in and sees her behind the desk looking around. She looks up in at him and smiles. "He's not here. Now come help me find my wand." Somewhat reluctantly, Draco runs in to assist her.

"What does it look like?" he asks.

"It's black and a little red." They shuffle through things.

"Maybe you shouldn't try to find it."

She stops and looks up at him in disbelief. "What?"

"I mean, if Dumbledore has it, then it must be for good reason right?"

She shakes her head and continues to rummage. "You don't even know what you're saying do you. A part of my life is missing. He stole it."

"Maybe he didn't.."

"Then do you know where it is! Do you know what it is?" She glares at him but he avoids her daggers and acts as if he is looking more.

Searching more, she spots a photo on Dumbledore's desk and picks it up, studying it. "Hey Draco. Come here."

He walks over to her and she shows him the picture. "Do you know this man?" Draco looks at the long hair man with grey eyes as he looks around the scene.

"That's my father."

Her eyes widen "Your father? I know him…."

"No you don't. You've never met him." Draco becomes slightly alarmed.

"Yes. My wand, the mark, my parents, and a portrait of this man are the only really clear things in my memory that do not match together. And he is your father?"

"It's getting late. We should probably go."

Triniti narrows her eyes as Draco again scurries off subject. "You're lying."

"What?!"

"You're playing with me."

"What are you going on about now?"

"If this is your father…. then you know something, don't you? You're in it with Dumbledore. That's why you've been trying to get me to leave this entire time. That's why you approached me first to begin with." She throws the picture on the desk and walks out of the office. He follows her, grabbing her wrist.

"Trin, stop."

"Trin?! You've even got a nickname for me. You know me? You know what is wrong with me and you don't want to fix it." She snatches her arm away from him. "Stay away from me." She walks down the stairs.

"I'm trying to help you!" He yells after her. This makes her pause at the bottom of the steps. She hears his footsteps as he gets closer. "You're right. I know. I know almost everything but it isn't what you think."

"Then what is it?"

"I thought you were dead."

She turns around, annoyance peaking. "What?"

"We thought they'd killed you along with your parents."

"My parents? Are…. are my parents dead?"

He looks at the floor. "Yes."

Triniti grabs both of his arms. "How!? What else is there? You've got to tell me more."

He avoids looking into her blue eyes. "I can't."

"What do you mean?" Her grip loosens as she becomes weaker at heart.

"I can't tell you. I'm sorry. Just, stay away from me and stop trying to figure things out." He brushes her arms off and walks away, leaving her sad and angry beyond all.

**LLL- ^_^ **

**Draco- What?**

**LLL- Oh nothing**

**Draco- WHAT!**

**LLL- Please review**

**Draco - Stupid muggle...**

**LLL- =D**


	3. Protection

**_LLL- Time for a new chapter.. ^_^ Ready?_**

**_Draco- Finally_**

**_Triniti- She doesn't own Harry Potter..._**

**_LLL- Right.. -_- Always crushing my dreams :,(_**

She stands in the stairs, completely saddened and angry. Slowly, she makes her way back to the gryffindor common room. The entire walk back she scours her memories for Draco, but absolutely nothing pops up. She is at a complete loss. She walks to the common room and tries to think about what Draco told her but instead she always goes back to thinking about just Draco. She walks up to her room and shuts the door.

"He's trying to help?" She plops down on her bed, recalling his words and removes her sweater before pulling up the left sleeve of her shirt. There is a mark engraved into her skin. It is a skull with a serpent trailing out of it's mouth. She cringes as the mark burns. "What is this?!" She squeezes her arm as the unbearable pain sears through it. With a grunt of dislike she thinks to herself, 'I bet Draco knows what this is. But I wouldn't dare ask him for help anymore.' She pulls her sleeve back down, grabs a towel and makes her way to one of the main bathrooms where she takes a shower. By the time she returns, there are three girls are in the room, gossipping amongst themselves.

They all become silent at the sight of her and she gives an awkward smile. "Hi. I'm Triniti."

One of them stands up with a straight face. "You're new here?"

"Yes…"

Her expression turns into a sudden smile. "It's great to meet you. We are your , Sarah, and Lake. Welcome to Gryffindor."

Triniti smiles at the warm welcome "Thank You." She walks over to her bed, lays down and almost immediately falls asleep. Her nightmares are scattered with faint memories of her parents and Draco's father. The same reoccurring snapshots.

The next day she wakes, she dresses casually and walks down to the great hall. When she arrives she sees owls flying down to tables and delivering mail. Off to the far left she notices Draco and two large boys tormenting a boy from Hufflepuff, not giving him the mail he received. Draco catches sight of her and she rolls her eyes, walking over to the Gryffindor table. She grabs a bagel but sees no one that she knows at any of the tables and walks out. Draco eyes her the entire time. Triniti bites her bagel gradually as she walks around outside and explores the fields of Hogwarts. She sees a large forest many meters away and a small shack. Not too far away from the school she spots an enormous tree and walks towards it. She rubs the bark on the tree and says, "You look lonely. And lost. Maybe we're one and the same."

"TRIN!"

She looks over to see Draco running towards her. Before she can make any movements something hits her hard in her back and sends her flying. She slides along the grass and looks up quickly to see where the strike came from. The now moving tree swings more branches her way and she rolls, just barely dodging them. Some of the smaller branches swipe at her arm, drawing blood. Draco pulls out his wand and yells, Petrificus Totalus , the entire tree becomes stiff and he runs over to Triniti, pulling her to her feet.

"Come on. That won't last long at all."

Triniti gets up and they run all the way to the castle doors. "What...what was that?" Triniti asks, out of breath.

"The Whomping Willow. Very important tree on the campus. Very dangerous as well."

"Why the hell….?"

"Don't ask."

"How did you know I was there?"

Draco clears his throat. "I kind of followed you."

She looks at him, anger showing. Quickly, she calms down and looks furiously at the ground. "Thank you… For helping me," she grumbles quietly. He tries to hide the pleasure he is feeling from her obvious embarrassment. She then bends to the ground, holding her left arm that is bleeding. He pulls her up.

"Let's go." As quickly with a few people seeing them as he can, he takes her to the slytherin common room. Before the enter he tells her to sit on the floor while her removes her socks and tie. He then throws his green scarf around her and they enter the Slytherin common room. The entire place is practically glowing green and Draco rushes her up the stairs and to a room. He shuts the door and locks it.

"What are you doing? This is against the rules."

"Yeah. Rules. Says the girl who broke into Dumbledore's office yesterday."

She pouts and he grabs a blade off of the dresser. He walks over to her and cuts the left sleeve of her shirt off. "HEY! What are you doing?!" She cringes when he moves her arm with the cuts.

"We have to heal these. They are really deep."

"Why didn't you just take me to the infirmary?"

"Do you really want them to see your dark mark?"

Her eyes widen and she looks down at the serpent. She'd completely forgotten about it and she says nothing on the matter being that she promised herself she wouldn't ask him for anymore help."Why the hell did you even have to help me?"

"I don't know," he says, dabbing the wounds with a towel. "I just knew I had to protect you."

"I can protect myself thank you very much." Her arm tightens again from the pain and she looks at him impatiently. "Why don't you just heal it with your wand?"

"I don't know any spells to heal abrasions like this."

"Wow. Poor excuse for a pureblood if you ask me."

"Yeah," he sighs, "I get that a lot." She feels bad for the remark now that she sees how sad he looks. He runs his fingers over her dark mark as he finishes bandaging her up.

"Why don't you want to tell me about my past?"

"You don't need to know."

"Is it that bad?"

"Yes," he whispers.

"Well what about me and you? How do we know each other?" She crosses her legs on his bed, studying his facial expressions.

"We trained together, but never got along. Everything is always a challenge with you. Everything I did, you did better."

"Ha." Triniti lets a laugh escape but Draco is serious. "So… What's this on my arm?"

"The dark mark. Deatheater mark."

"Deatheater?"

"It's too much to explain now."

"Then when Draco?!"

"Never." He grabs both of her arms. "I thought…." He takes a deep breath. "I thought you were dead. You can never go back to that life again. You may think you're more powerful then everyone else because that's how you were raised but you aren't. You just aren't Triniti," he whispers. She bites her lip against the pain she feels from him squeezing her freshly wrapped left arm. He releases her.

"I don't need you to protect me."

"You know," he huffs, "that's the same thing you said before The Order attacked the mansion. And I listened. I'm never making that mistake again."

"That's why you've been following me…."

"It's more complicated than that."

"Then help me understand," she stands up and tries to get him to look at her. "Come on, bighead!" He looks at her, eyes wide and starts laughing. "What? Why are you laughing?"

"I haven't heard you call me that in a long time."

"I… called you that? But I don't remember…. It just came out."

"Some things just never change I guess."

"Yeah," she mumbles, sitting back on the bed and looking on the floor. All she wishes now is that she could remember. Draco walks closer to her and pulls her head against his chest, bringing her into a tight embrace. This action confuses her but the longer she stays there, the better she can hear his heart beat. It's calm… relieved.

"The last thing I expected was to see you walk into that classroom yesterday?"

"Then why were you so mean? If you knew me…"

"I told you, i thought you were dead…. I couldn't even be sure if that was you or if my mind was playing a trick on me." He rubs her blond hair with his hand.

"Draco…." She moves his hands off of her. "You said we didn't get along. So why are you like this? It won't be like this if I get my memories back will it…. That's why you won't help me."

"No. Now, i'm just trying to help you. You can't get those memories back."

Triniti stands and walks past Draco. "I think I should go now." He grabs her arm and pulls her into another tight embrace.

"Not yet…. Just a little longer."

**_LLL- Tell me what you guys thought in the reviews please. (you ppl never review. What am I saying?)_**

**_Draco- Be nice!_**

**_LLL- Oh you're one to talk._**

**_Draco- Fine I'll say it then.. Please review, or i'll make you into shoes._**

**_LLL- o_o yeah. that works_**


	4. Stronger

_**LLL- Soooooo it was 70 degrees Saturday morning. Kind of hot. Saturday night it rained. Sunday morning it snowed. 20 degrees. I experienced all 4 seasons in two days. **_

_**Draco- Sounds like your state is bipolar.**_

_**LLL-Tell me about it. **_

_**Draco- She doesn't own Harry Potter**_

The Gryffindor common room is dark and quiet. Everyone is asleep but Triniti, who sits in front of the fireplace unable to think about anything except her past. She is continuously seeing the same images and memories that she's already seen before. Nothing new. She punches the tiny table in front of her and stands up, patience completely gone. Triniti trudges out of the common room, flaring with anger. She makes her way quickly to Dumbledore's office. She gives the password at the entrance and the stairs unwind from the giant bird. She enters through the large oak doors and sees that there is no one there. She closes her eyes and concentrates intently. "My wand. My wand," she whispers. "Where are you?" She feels a strong energy and her eyes snap open. Triniti walks towards the wall and touches it with her hands. She slides her hand along the wall and it starts to move. Stepping back she observes the moving stone. It reveals a stone bowl with silver liquid in it. Next to the bowl is her wand. "Yes!" She says, smiling from ear to ear. She grabs it and immediately she receives a shock. Her body is weakened and she falls to her knees, panting. She feels as if her heart is failing on her. Her memories begin to take over her entire body as they begin to knit themselves back together

_Shut up, bighead! Why are you always giving up? So what you aren't better then me. You never will be. Stop crying like a baby and get over it."_

_"I'm not giving up!" Draco says, wiping his face._

_"You're crying! That's a sign of weakness. Now shut up."_

_"Triniti! Draco! Enough. Come in, it's almost light out." Bellatrix says at the door of the mansion._

_Draco runs ahead of her._

Another memory forms.

_The __dark lord looks her in the eyes. "That's not fair! Why does Draco get to go? I want to go too."_

_"No. Draco is Lucius's child. You are mine. You stay here and become stronger. Besides Draco will be a good loyal intel from within the school."_

_"I AM strong. And if that is the case why the hell is Severus there?" Draco isn't even a deatheater yet."_

_Voldemort lifts his hand and strikes her across the face, drawing blood with his nails. "Don't question me. If you want to be disobedient I can easily get rid of you."_

_She gets to her knees and looks at the floor. "I apologize my lord."  
_

The memory fades, creating another.

_She sits on the bed as Draco packs his bag, blond hair slicked back with a grin. She looks over at the floor frowning. _

_"What's wrong?" He asks her._

_"Nothing," she pouts. __He laughs and she glares at him. "Shut up. I'm glad you're leaving! Now I won't have to hear you cry all the time."_

_"I'm coming back you know." He says. _

_"You are?"_

_"Yep! Every holiday and between years."_

_"Holiday?"_

_"Yeah. You know. Like Christmas..." she stares at him blankly. "Oh, right. You don't know what that is."_

_"Yes... yes I do. You told me about it once."_

_He laughs again._

_"What!?_

_"You're going to miss me."_

_She pouts again and looks at the ground. "I could care less."_

_"Yeah right."_

_"HEY! Don't forget who your authority figure is just because you are gone."_

_"Authority?"_

_"Yeah. I'm older then you!"_

_"By one bloody!"_

_"Still older," Triniti teases, sticking out her tongue._

Triniti puts her head on the floor and tries to stop the memories from spreading in her head like wild fire, but they keep coming.

_She looks at his bed in the dark as she stands in the room. There is a noise behind her and she turns around, shocked. Draco stands at the door straight faced. The two look at each other without speaking._

_"What are you doing in my room?"_

_"I... Uhm."_

_He laughs and looks out of the window. "Stupid." __She raises her fist to punch him but he catches her hand. "I know all of your tricks." He lets her go and she turns away from him. "What? Not glad to see me? Didn't miss me?"_

_"How was Hogwarts this year?"_

_"It's been better..."_

_"Heard Lucius got sent to Azkaban." __Draco says nothing and Trinti speaks again. "I'm leaving."_

_"What?"_

_"My father... I mean Voldemort gave me a mission."_

_"Really? __Is it dangerous? Should I come with you?"_

_"No. Stay here. You've been through a lot. Rest."  
_

_"I can come..."_

_I don't want you to!" She interrupts "Just stay out of the way."_

_"So you just don't want me around."_

_She says nothing and steps out of the room. She shuts the door and leans against it, shutting her eyes against any tears that might want to escape. "Of course I want you around, Idiot."_

Triniti sits up against the searing pain in her head and breaths heavily. She stops the memories from flowing. She'd welcome them but they only seem to be memories about Draco. She stands up, gripping the stone bowl for support.

"Well good evening Miss Triniti. Having trouble sleeping?"

She looks over at Dumbledore's desk and he is standing behind it. "Stop testing my patience," she grunts.

He gives her an expectant look. "Excuse me?"

She yanks up the left sleeve of her shirt revealing her dark mark. Slowly she approaches his desk. "Stop lying to me. This is only my second day here and I'll be damned if I stay in this school for a year knowing that I'm not even me."

"I should have expected.."

"What!?"

"You're smart. You found out about 4 weeks faster then I originally thought."

"How dare you."

"I'm sorry, but this is for your safety and everyone else's as well." He pulls out his wand and aims it at her. She flips out of the way of the blast, anger taking over her actions. He fires at her again and she whips her wand. It deflects the shot with a red spark. Her wand emits a shadow that surrounds her arm and she aims it at him.

"If there's one thing I know, it's that I'm more powerful then you. Then anyone..." She fires at him. He deflects it and the forces pushes him back into the wall.

"**Expelliarmus." **Triniti's wand goes flying across the office and she looks up to see Draaco standing at the door. He races her to the wand and grabs it before she does. The wand propels Draco across the room.

"Traitor!" she yells. This gives Dumbledore a few more minutes to regroup. He stands up and aims at Triniti. His spell hits her and she falls unconscious. Draco stands up, stretching his back from the hard impact.

"Draco," Dumbledore says. "What are you doing here?"

He says nothing and instead makes his way over to Triniti.

"Draco. I thank you for your help but..."

"I didn't do it for you," he says, continuing towards her.

"Don't touch her." Dumbledore states. "I know where I'll put her for the time being. For now, go back to your room." He still doesn't listen and continues his path towards her. "You want her to live, you listen." At these words Draco stops in his tracks. "Now go back to your room. I assure you her safety."

"You can't give me your word on that."

"You're right. But I can try."

With no more debate Draco leaves the office. His head pounds as he replays the sound of Triniti's voice as she calls him a traitor. He saw her wand in her hand so that must mean that her memories have returned. Quietly and slowly, he walks to the dungeon. Snape sits at his desk and looks curiously at Draco as he walks in.

"What? What is it?"

"Triniti."

"What about her?"

"She isn't dead."

"Yes...?"

Draco looks at him angrily. "What do you mean yes? You knew?"

"Dumbledore told me to keep an eye on her and I have been."

"You have!?" Draco shouts. "Then tell me why she is unconscious in Dumbledore's office right now?"

"What?"

"Tell me why no one told me that she was here! Tell me why she has been pestering me for the past two days and I thought she was dead! How long have you known?"

Snape stands up and says nothing to Draco, walking out of the room. Draco is tempted to follow him but does nothing. He drops to his knees. As he does this, a memory of Triniti comes to his mind.

_He sits on the ground, tears in his eyes. Triniti stands above him, pointing her wand at him._

_"It's not fair! Her wand is better. She has the core of dementor flesh."_

_"Quiet child!" Bellatrix says. "She is the same as you. She just has a stronger will. Like me." With that she turns and walks away._

_"You're 13. Stop crying so much with me. You're strong. Crying is what makes you weak. Be strong for once Draco." She looks into the sky and holds out her hand to help him up. He grabs it. _

Draco is on I knees, looking at the floor. He stands up and exhales deeply.

"I'll be stronger. For you."

_**LLL- Hope you liked.**_

_**Draco- you nice, amazing readers should review. *points wand* or else.**_


	5. Leave

_**LLL- Hey hey. There is a possibility that this is the last chapter. Im sure this is a pretty good ending point even though there is room for more chapters to be added. Maybe like 5 more chapters but we can end it here for now unless there is more push for further chapters. I really hope you like it BlackwingCrow2534 or should I say Triniti. You made a great character.**_

_**Draco- Yes. Beautiful Character if I might add. But she doesn't own Harry Potter soooooo. Yeah**_

Draco sits in Snape's room for almost 2 hours thinking of nothing but Triniti. Finally Snape returns and Draco simply looks at him, pissed.

"Go back to the Common Room," Snape states, walking past him.

"Where is she?"

"Go back."

Draco stands up. "Tell me where she is. Sometimes Snape, I think you forget who's side you're supposed to be on."

Snape chuckles evilly. "Are you one to talk? Dumbledore told me of your strange act of courage in his office with her."

Draco pulls out his wand and points it at Snape. "Tell me where she is."

His grin turns straight and he furrows his eyebrows. "You're kidding right?"

"I'm not a kid anymore. Take me seriously or regret it."

"I know you aren't a kid. I'm the one who helped raise you in this school. You'd be dead long before now if it weren't for me. What is it about the daughter of Voldemort that makes you want to risk your life stupidly?"

"She isn't his daughter."

"But he brought her up. He trained her first hand and she is his most powerful asset he has."

"She trained with me."

"When you were children. The entire time that you were at Hogwarts she was with him."

"That's not even the point. What are you going to do Severus? With her!"

"Tomorrow, I'm going to send her back to Voldemort. Where she belongs."

Draco lowers his wand and grabs his head. "No," he whispers.

"Pardon?"

"Her wand. Did you get that?" He says, changing the subject.

"Dumbledore has stored it away. That wand has a Dementor Flesh core. She is the only person that can touch it. It's very destructive and there's no way I can get it."

"But isn't that wand the anchor to her magic. If her memories are completely back she could destroy everything from lack of control."

"All of her memories aren't back. They can't return."

"You don't know that."

"Yes I do. They are in the pensive."

"Snape..."

"Go back up to your room. Now. Rest. She will be fine. She is the most powerful death eater that has ever existed. She is more powerful then the dark lord himself. Stop trying to protect her."

"Everyone needs someone and she has lost everyone." With those words he turns to walk out. Snape grabs his wrist and he turns around and looks him in the eye. "What?"

"Don't do anything reckless."

"What do you care?" Draco snatches his arm away from Snape and leaves the dungeon. Draco finds him self searching the entire castle. Every door that he can find, he opens. No sign of her anywhere. He sits on one of the stair cases and puts his head in his hands. His heart is in heated distress. "I can't let her go back to him. If I lose her now, i'll never get her back." He stands up and decides to make his last resort choice. He goes up the stairs and sets his sights on another destination.

He arrives at the large oak doors and stares at them for a very long time before pushing them open and walking in. Dumbledore stands behind his desk talking to the portraits on his wall. When he sees Draco he is surprised and smiles. "Ahh Mr. Malfoy. What brings you here at such a late hour."

"Triniti."

"What about her?"

"Please. Tell me where she is."

"I'm sorry Draco but I..."

"Please," Draco whispers. He drops to one knee. "Bad things are about to happen and I can't let them."

"What do you mean by bad things."

"Where ever you have her, she will get out. I promise you. And when she does, things will go to hell. Hogwarts will go to hell."

"But you don't care about Hogwarts at all, do you?"

"She'll be hurt, used like a pawn on a chess board, no, like the king that is the last piece. I can't let that happen. Not again. Please. Tell me."

"You obviously can't play Chess Mr. Malfoy. The king can't be the last piece on the board. There needs to be a protector. A piece like the Knight." Dumbledore rounds his desk and stands next to Draco. "A piece willing to risk it's place to protect that King." Draco looks up at him, slightly confused. "Stand up." Draco gets to his feet. "The seventh floor." His eyes widen.

"What?"

"The one room where you can have whatever you want."

Draco thinks for a second. "The room of requirements," he whispers. Dumbledore says nothing and Draco smiles from ear to ear. "Thank you so much." He turns around.

"Draco." Dumbledore calls, getting his attention again. "Remember. If you want the right door you must say what you desire most at that moment. Only then will you find her."

He nods and runs away. Dumbledore sighs hopefully and goes back to his desk. Draco strides as fast as he can to the seventh floor until he reaches the blank wall where the room of requirements appears. He thinks to himself. 'Triniti. Take me to her.' Nothing happens. He recalls what Dumbledore just said before he left. "Well what does that mean?" He stops over thinking and instead, simply breaths. "What I truly desire...? I love her. I need to keep her from hurting herself. Where is she?"

Slowly, a black iron door forms within the wall. Draco opens the door and walks in. He enters a large hall of ruins and pillars. It is dark and the little light provided comes from the occasional torch on the wall. He slowly progresses through the large and old dungeon. The farther he goes the more chilly it becomes.

Soon, he catches sight of Triniti. She is sitting on the floor with her back against a pillar. She holds onto her knees with her head down.

"Triniti," Draco says quietly. She looks up and says nothing. He walks closer to her and she stands up, backing away. He gives her a quizzical look.

"Stay away from me."

"What?"

"You're a traitor. You betrayed my father, the other deatheaters and me. You are a disgrace. Why aren't you trying to help me?"

"You get few memories back and you think you know everything?" He hisses. "Stop trying to be right. Maybe this one time you aren't."

"I'm always right."

"Are you really? Then why are you in here? Why are your parents dead? And why don't you remember _anything._"

Some of her a pride falls and she doesn't stand up as straight. "Why are you here?"

"I'm here to help you. I'm going to get you out of here and we are going to leave."

"Leave?"

"Far. So that they can't find us."

"I can't do that."

"Why not?" He protests.

"There is still too much I don't know. I need more."

"Please. You don't need to know all of that."

"What is it that you are trying to hide from me?"

"Nothing. But if you get your memories back you'll return to the life you used to have. The life where your safety was at risk every day and you didn't even care. You'll leave me and..." Draco stops speaking, shocked at his own words and looks at her expression.

She looks surprised and then looks down at the floor. She walks over to him and wraps her arms around his neck, holding him in a tight embrace. Triniti whispers in his ear, "You are afraid that I'll go back to hating you. But I got some memories back and I never hated you. I know this. If anything you are the most important person to me and all I wanted was to protect you." She grabs his face with her hands and puts his forehead with hers. "If you're going to protect me, then let me protect you."

He smiles. "What memories did you get back?"

"A lot and they all meant the same thing."

"And what might that be?"

"That I think I love you." This one statement makes his heart stop being that he wasn't expecting these words at all and he falls in a daze. "Draco?" She says, stepping back and looking at him to check his current condition. He smiles again, grabs her by the nape of her neck and connects his lips with hers. She moves her lips with his .The kiss lasts for 10 seconds and then he holds onto her.

"Yes," He mumbles into her hair. "Yes I love you and I won't let you go." He slides to the floor, still holding on her. He holds her hand and lies down.

"What are you doing?"

"Before we go anywhere, just let me rest. I haven't slept at all and I'm tired." She lays down next to him on the cold stone floors. She rubs his head with her hand. Slowly he falls asleep.

After about 3 hours he wakes. He sits up, rubbing his head. Looking around, he catches no sight of Triniti. "Triniti!" He calls, voice echoing off the stone dungeon walls. In a panic, he sits up and runs to the door. As soon as he gets outside of it he runs into Snape.

"Where are you coming from?" Snape states.

"I don't have time for this right now. Move." Snape moves and Draco walks ahead.

"I simply figured you'd want to know where Triniti was."

Draco stops in his tracks and turns around. He sees Triniti standing next to Snape pointing her wand at his head. The wand looks as if there is red lightning flowing through it and there is a stream of smoke floating around her arm as if it is connecting her with her wand. Draco notices a red glint in her eyes and she smiles at him. He looks at Snape. "What did you do?"

"Her memories are back."

"He didn't have a choice Draco." She lowers her wand, walks closer to him, grabs his arm and runs. He follows behind her, stumbling. She drags him down many stairs until they reach the main entrance and are out in the school yards. The sun is just rising.

"Where are we going?" He asks.

"We're leaving."

"Leaving?"

"Somewhere far away so they can't find us."

At these words, Draco smiles and picks up his speed to run beside her. She stops running and holds her wand straight into the air. Black and red shadows pour out of the tip until what looks like a small portal forms into the sky.

"What? How did you..."

"Draco. I'm the most powerful wizard alive. I can break a barrier." He stands and looks at the strange portal floating in the air. "You ready?" He looks very doubtful and she kisses him. "Trust me Draco." He looks at her, smiles and nods. Triniti grabs his hand and they jump into their escape.

_**LLL- OK this is a request from BlackwingCrow2435. I take requests to write stories for people so PM me and let me know whats up.**_

_**Snape- You should try reviewing.**_

_**Draco- I agree**_

_**Voldemort- DO it!**_

_**LLL- Thanks for reading.**_


End file.
